


ADA Rafael Barba Psychoanalyzes Law Drama - NOT Clickbait

by FreckledSkittles



Series: Barisi Is Married and Happy Because I Said So [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Guilty Pleasures, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, Secrets, but not really, god idk how to tag this, rafael likes to judge law dramas, theres one line that describes rafael and sonny getting it on but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: As soon as it leaves his mouth, Rafael shoves him and glares. “I’m filing for divorce.”“Aw, Raf, I’m not making fun of you,” Sonny pulls him into his arms and kisses the top of his head. “I’ve watched LegalEagle before. I didn’t think you’d like it.”Rafael likes plenty of things. Whiskey, Sonny Carisi, Cubanos with extra Swiss, defeating sleazy defense lawyers and abhorrent perps in legal combat. The YouTube channel that purposely and satirically takes apart courtroom scenes in movies and TV shows was not expected to make the list until it does.Or: Barba Likes The New YouTube Channel "LegalEagle" And Carisi Likes Barba





	ADA Rafael Barba Psychoanalyzes Law Drama - NOT Clickbait

**Author's Note:**

> I paused the smut I was writing just so I can write this instead and I'm not all that sorry
> 
> So [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr) mentioned Barba being one of the "Real Lawyer Reacts" YTers and honestly same  
> So I countered with "what if it was A FIC" and then I opened up a Google Doc and twelve different tabs about law dramas and here we are
> 
> It's not really Barba being a YTer but he's really into LegalEagle (he's the guy who judged the Bee Movie trial scene and also countered up the crimes of Jurassic Park which to me is the funniest thing you could do to Jurassic Park, the best film ever made, and he provides real advice and help for law students to help them through law school)  
> (LegalEagle also exposed the crimes of Willy Wonka who should honestly be in prison for all he's done anyway I'm rambling)
> 
> But yeah this isn't Barba as a YTer but Barba with a guilty pleasure until he wants to flaunt it and shit on movies. And as someone who wants to make movies and often shits on them, this was really fun to write
> 
> Oh and there's Barisi and they're happily married because I said so

Sonny knocks on the door, one hand holding a bag of food and the other a carrier of drinks. He smiles at Rafael when he walks into his office, but his husband jumps at the sound of someone suddenly walking in and skirts his mouse across his desk. Rafael, his jacket draped over his chair, busies himself with arranging papers in front of him and fumbling a file open as if he hadn’t noticed Sonny walking in with an arm full of sandwiches and cradling a drink carrier.

“Hey,” Sonny smiles, holding the bag of food out. “I bought Cubanos.” The day had been slow for work, enough to give him an hour free for lunch. Sonny had become customary to eating on the run, or skipping lunch entirely, so the break was a pleasant abnormality best spent with his husband.

Rafael looks up at him when he speaks and stands in greeting. “How exciting,” he hums. He takes the drink carrier and steals a sip from one of the coffee cups. “I was about to order us some Thai.”

“Is that what you were in such a rush for?” When Rafael gives him a curious glance, clear of surprise from almost being exposed, Sonny nods to the computer behind him. “What were you looking at?”

Rafael’s face goes red for a brief moment but he covers it up with a cough and a disinterested shrug. “Oh, nothing, don’t worry. I was just startled, is all.”

“Uh-huh.” Sonny notices how hurried Rafael is to change the subject, so he lets the topic drop. At least until they eat and cuddle on the couch, of course. “I hope it’s been as dull a day for you as it has for us. Lieu even let us off for lunch, said we could go out and get something.”

“Lucky you.” Rafael sits down on the couch and already starts to dig out their food. Sonny wouldn’t put it past Rafael to fail to eat before their lunch, but he wonders if his husband is trying to separate him from whatever was on the computer. “Let’s hope you get to leave early too.”

“Eh. I’m not counting on it, but I’d be happy for it.” Sonny plops down next to him and instantly curves into Rafael’s side. “If I do, I could probably stop over here and wait for you to get off. Walk you home like some sorta dandy.” He says the last part with a wink and a nudge.

Rafael smirks. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to get in my bed.”

Sonny holds up his hands in mock defense. “You got me. I’ve been pining after you for years and never had the courage to tell you.”

“Precious. Next time you try something, I’ll be sure to ignore it and make you wait another decade before maybe letting you hold my hand.”

They eat lunch in relatively the same way: quick banter, soft quips, and with the spot beside him warm and familiar. However, if he was asked, Sonny would have trouble remembering the specific conversations they had shared. He cherished the moments he got to share with Rafael, especially when their work lives prevented their interactions to a handful of scattered moments throughout the day. There were days where they thrived on tiny interactions throughout the day before they crashed at home and succumbed to exhaustion. But for their tiny lunch, aside from the attention he gives his husband, Sonny’s mind is focused on whatever he had been doing at his computer.

It wouldn’t be porn, although there was the time Rafael, after a bad day, bent Sonny over the desk and pounded into him, and another that Rafael rode him so hard Carmen nearly came in to see if they were okay, so anything was possible. But even then, he couldn’t help but be curious at the computer. And when they finish lunch, Sonny clearing the table while Carmen catches Rafael up on the messages he missed, it seems like the perfect opportunity to return to the computer.

Sonny steps behind the large mahagony desk and shakes the mouse to wake up the display. Before he can see the preview, however, the mouse is swatted out from under his hands, and Rafael is at his side.

“I’m meeting with Rita this afternoon,” Rafael states, smooth and unaffected by his actions and the surprised look Sonny shoots him. He shifts in between him and the desk so that he is all that Sonny sees; he would have to lean over his husband to get a glimpse of the screen. “If she’s still here when you get off work, you can grab us some pastries on your way over.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sonny says with a smile. He wraps his arms around Rafael and kisses the top of his head. “You want Danishes?”

“Surprise me.”

“Alright. A naked Italian lover with whipped cream it is. And maybe, if I’m lucky, we can do whatever you were watching before I came in?”

Rafael snorts at him and pinches his hip. “Ease your boner, Detective, it wasn’t sexy.” He thinks for a second before adding, offhandedly, “Actually, you of all people would find some sex appeal in it.”

“Okay, now I have to see.” He tries to peek around Rafael, but the shorter man stops him with a gentle push and a devilish grin.

“I hope you’re not thinking about wasting the rest of your time on break on a bogus lead when you could be shoving your tongue down my throat.”

The assumption is a barb and nothing else. But Rafael knows how much Sonny loves to kiss him. He knows how much value they load into their time spent together. And he knows Sonny will not stand for that type of slander. Even if he knows Rafael wants the distraction, Sonny pulls him flush to his chest and kisses him. The touch of their lips is a familiar haven from the reality outside them, and it simultaneously raises Sonny to his tallest height and drops him to the soles of his feet. He grabs Rafael’s suspenders, toying with the worn leather and its placement on his body. Sonny can feel hands digging into his shoulders, the soft clawing that gives away how much Rafael wants to undress him. And then he forces him back until Sonny is flush against the wall and Rafael is dragging every breath and sound out of him with his mouth alone.

“That’s what I thought,” Rafael huffs softly, smiling. Having Sonny against the wall has allowed a small breach behind him so that the computer screen is in his peripheral vision, but Sonny waits for the perfect moment to look up at it.

“To be fair, you accused me of not being a doting lover.”

“Objection, speculation.”

“Oh, and you weren’t speculating when you called me out?”

“Mm.” Rafael lets his tie fall between his fingers and slip out of his collar, letting a bit of skin peek out from the collar. “Just keeping you on your toes. Making sure that Fordham Law degree gets put to use.”

“How kind of you. And here I was, thinkin’ you’d need help keeping ol’ man Harvard going.”

Rafael doesn’t respond, not even a scowl at the jab at his age. He occupies himself with Sonny’s neck, nudging past the collar of his shirt to kiss his neck. It could have been done out of a real urge to kiss him, but Sonny suspects the attention to his neck—which is pleasant, for the record, wow he loves Rafael—is being done to distract him more than dote on him.

“For real, though, what else do you use? I know you don’t rely on me to keep you spry.”

“If you’re trying to get to a broader point,  _ querido _ , you’ll have to be a little more obvious.”

“Alright.” Fine. No games then. Rafael would have probably caught onto a plan before he even put it in motion. “What were you doing before I came in here?”

Rafael sighs and steps back, almost disappointed with the question. “You’re not going to stop asking until I tell you.”

“Something like that. Or I wait until your guard is down and I steal a peek for myself.”

With one last sigh in defeat, Rafael steps away fully and waves at the computer. His free hand fumbles with Sonny’s tie, a distraction judging by the way he wraps it around his hand and pulls. There is just a slight tint of red to his face that is clearly embarrassment. “Fine. Look for yourself.” Sonny barely takes one step forward before Rafael’s finger is jabbing his chest, his eyes glowering at him. “But if I hear you telling anyone else about this, I  _ will _ replace the toilet with a litter box.”

That was fair, if a bit dramatic. Sonny crosses his fingers over his chest and raises his right hand. “It won’t leave this room, Raf. I promise.”

With one more fleeting glance, and perhaps a final chance to relish in Sonny’s ignorance, Rafael steps aside and clears the dim display of the computer with a shake of his mouse.

Sonny had heard of a new video trend from Rollins and Fin: real people with authentic certifications commenting on their field as it was portrayed in a movie or television show. The trend was fairly new, from what he had heard, but Amanda liked to poke fun at them, and Fin had jokingly sent him videos as references for work. And Sonny had thought, for a brief moment, of introducing them to Rafael, just so he could give his take on them. Especially if there are lawyers applying real-life experiences in television and film.

It looks like he doesn’t have to. A video titled “Real Lawyer Reacts to Ace Attorney” is open on Rafael’s browser. It isn’t scandalous—at least in Sonny’s eyes; if he was asked, he would have no problem admitting how pure and amusing it was to see it open. But for Rafael, the thought that he finds entertainment in a Youtube show about a lawyer judging courtroom portrayals is outrageous, beneath him, insulting.

Sonny can’t help but laugh. Softly, gently, but a laugh nonetheless. As soon as it leaves his mouth, Rafael shoves him and glares. “I’m filing for divorce.”

“Aw, Raf, I’m not making fun of you,” Sonny pulls him into his arms and kisses the top of his head. “I’ve watched LegalEagle before. I didn’t think you’d like it.”

Even if his pout is strong, Rafael’s embrace around his middle says more than he lets on. “I’m not watching it for pointers. I just like to hear him talk. It’s nice background noise.”

“I get it.” He looks at the freeze-frame, a judgment of how courtroom procedures work and the power of judges, and he bites back another laugh. “Again, I didn’t think you’d like it.”

Rafael scoffs. “A lawyer sits down and judges mediocre law proceedings on TV. What’s not to like?”

Sonny likes the smile he hears growing in Rafael’s voice, the soft touch to his gaze as he lowers his guard and accepts that Sonny is far from mocking. He isn’t offended by the action—when one has to protect himself as often as Rafael has, one will act like a wolf forced into a corner. Sonny sees it as nothing more than something else to love about his husband. “If you want, we can watch some of it this weekend. Just veg out on the couch and binge ‘Ace Attorney.’ One of Mia’s friends watched it and got her hooked.”

“That sounds doable.” Rafael is still twirling Sonny’s tie in his hand, but he releases it over his shoulders and slides it back under his collar. “Only if you kiss me breathless and cuddle with me.”

“Ooh, I dunno, that’s a tough request, and I’ll be so busy doing that thing you like, y’know, with my tongue.” Sonny shrugs and sags into his arms. “I might be able to fit you in.”

“Keep it up and you can watch the show by yourself, and I will sit so far away, your mother couldn’t see me.”

Sonny’s phone rings in his pocket, interrupting their moment with a request to pick up some evidence with Rollins on his way back to the precinct. But as Rafael fixes his tie and smoothes his hands down his jacket, and as Sonny pulls his suspenders back so that they strike his chest when they separate, and they share one or five goodbye kisses, the promise of seeing his husband when the day is over is enough to encourage his feet forward.

xxx

The weekend comes, complete with “Ace Attorney” and a few other court-based shows that Rafael practically begs him to watch. Sonny wonders if he really enjoys it or if he simply wants to watch “Twelve Angry Men” without any commentary and judge it in peace. Rafael offers a few bits of insight, a couple of passing remarks as the credits roll, but he doesn’t delve any deeper unless Sonny asks.

And does he let it out. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to suffer under it alone. (Even if it isn’t technically suffering—one second Rafael is spouting off about the poor use of evidence, and then they’re making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers.)

Rafael walks Sonny into the bullpen on Monday morning, partly to continue the lengthy conversation they were having but also to present the team with drinks. Benson isn’t in yet, but Rollins and Fin take the steaming cups of coffee with gratitude, sharing stories of their weekends.

“Jesse got addicted to one of those trashy cop shows on television,” Rollins says. “I tried to get her to watch something else, but,” she shrugs, smiling warmly, “she’s convinced it’ll help me.”

“Those shows are nothing but twisted jargon for the general public,” Rafael points out. “I doubt it’s doing you any good.”

Rollins eyes him with disbelief. “She’s a child, counselor.”

Sonny nudges his husband with a light scowl. “C’mon, Raf, you’re still on about that?” Rafael just shrugs his shoulders, as if he had no say in the words he shared. Sonny rolls his eyes and looks over at Rollins. “Just ignore him. We watched a couple of law dramas this weekend.”

“You really took the ‘taking work home with you’ joke seriously,” Fin teases. “What’d you watch?”

“There’s a movie with Henry Fonda I’ve been meaning to watch,” Rafael explains. Even though his back is turned to them as he prepares another coffee, his confident stance is clear from behind. “‘Twelve Angry Men.’ A play by Reginald Rose. I did a production of it in college for my fine arts credit.”

“You, a Harvard law alum, acted in college?” Rollins asked.

Rafael smirks, the same words flowing from his mouth when Sonny had asked. “I enjoy putting on a good show. I was the seventh juror.”

“I’ve heard of it,” Fin muses, crossing his arms. “What’s your take on it from a lawyer’s perspective?”

Sonny can feel the rant growing in Rafael from across the room. Asking his opinion on anything was always something done with extreme caution and some time to spare. “Uh, Fin, you know, I can give a decent overview—”

“I don’t mind,” Rafael assures him. “For its time, it’s a decent portrayal of how the law works. It was released in the 50s, so it’s a cast made exclusively of white men. But, putting that aside as a sign of the times, it’s…strange.” He leans against Sonny’s desk, one hand in his pants pocket as he thinks through his words. Even if it’s just the four of them and a few other officers mingling in the bullpen, he’s enjoying the parade in front of them, judging by the soft curl of his lips and straightening of his spine. “The jury is meant to deliberate on a murder case, but there’s one juror who believes the defendant is not guilty beyond a reasonable doubt and manages to convince the other jurors. But the movie plays like a scene from a courtroom. The jurors presented and debated evidence that the defense attorney should have presented in court. You could use the script to make an entirely separate story based on a defense attorney.”

“Is there something wrong with that?” Rollins asks.

“When you’re presenting a film like that from the jury’s perspective, yes, it is. Henry Fonda’s character is a better attorney than half the ones I know.”

Fin laughs and shakes his head. “You’re unbelievable, Barba.” Rafael smirks in thanks for the remark he takes as a compliment. “You got anything else, or did you just watch that for forty-eight hours?”

“There was more. Not as refined as a Reginald Rose play, but they did the job.”

Rollins and Fin laugh. “What, like ‘Liar, Liar’?” She jokes. “Is Jim Carrey beneath you?”

Sonny sits back with a sigh as Rafael outright laughs at the suggestion. He texts Carmen to let her know Rafael’s morning has been derailed so he can show off in front of the squad.

“Please, Rollins, that one’s a waste of time,” Rafael scoffs. “First off, the entire premise of the film is meant to portray lawyers as dirty, lying scum. And sure, I can see why someone would think of defense attorneys like that, but in reality, it’s lying about small details that not only helps me do my job, but also helps you good old boys in blue do yours. Not to mention the end of the movie completely botches how court actually works.”

“Come on, Barba,” Rollins sighs, “if they cut down anything, it’s for time, not out of laziness.”

“Sure, but no courtroom bursts into applause after a rather raunchy revelation of the defense’s client, and no witness can leave the stand without cross-examination from the other side. How is any of that trimming down for time?”

Rollins shoots a pitied look to Sonny, who just shrugs and holds his hands up in defense. If his work partner is looking for some solidarity in this whirlwind of criticism, she’ll have to look elsewhere. He’s had to listen to Rafael rant the entire weekend about minuscule details so he has zero pity for it. (And he agreed with a large majority of what Rafael said anyway, so he couldn’t truly oppose him.)

“What about ‘My Cousin Vinny’?” Fin offers. “It’s one of the more accurate law comedies out there.”

Rafael mulls over the suggestion, sipping idly at his coffee, and he pushes off the desk when he has his answer. “If you want to compare them all together, then yes, ‘My Cousin Sonny’—sorry, Vinny—” The comment earns him a few laughs, and Rafael smiles at the disappointed glare from his husband, “is probably the most accurate one. It follows the structure of a courtroom and takes some comedic license without creating its own legal system. Even if the accents are a bit, well…” He looks at Sonny when he trails off, pairing it off with a sly wink that is meant for him and Sonny feels his chest tighten. God, he loves him.

“You know that scene where the faucet starts to leak, and Vinny accuses Marisa Tomei of leaving it on?” Rollins starts. Sonny registers her coy tone before he even thinks of stopping her. “Is that how you and Carisi get things started in the bedroom?”

“Objection, slander.”

Rollins rolls her eyes. “Seriously, though, is that what you think of those films? They create their own legal systems?”

“In a way. Normal court proceedings don’t work for the timeline in their story, so they tweak it to fit their needs. Look at ‘Liar, Liar.’ The judge gives his verdict right after the defendant’s testimony.”

“It makes sense,” Sonny offers, a sort of middle ground for the two sides. “That’s what writers do, they create worlds separate from their own.”

“How do you feel about all this, Carisi?” Fin wonders. “I know you and Barba are close—”

“Just a bit,” Barba adds, teasingly, his thumb running over his wedding band.

“So you might be a little biased, but you went to law school, and you passed the bar.”

“Ah, yes, illustrious Fordham.”

Sonny takes the coffee cup from Rafael and stands to refill it before a protest rises on his lips. “I can see why they make a change. They’re focused on making a story for entertainment, not for accuracy. I mean, you don’t go to the latest Star Wars viewing and say ‘huh, how accurate is this space battle? How do we know Wookies are out there?’”

“These are dramas, not science fiction, Sonny,” Rafael points out. “There’s a difference.”

“What, are you saying ‘Star Wars’ doesn’t have drama? Did you even see ‘Empire Strikes Back’?”

“That’s not the point. The point is the movie is labeled, first and foremost, as science fiction, not as a drama. ‘Die Hard’ is, first and foremost, an action film, but you label it as a Christmas movie.”

“Don’t bring ‘Die Hard’ into this,” Rollins warns. The squad had already had that argument: Rafael and Benson were outnumbered by those who believed it was a Christmas movie. No one needed to repeat that night.

“Also, your argument falls apart,” Sonny points out. He hands Rafael the cup of coffee back with a smirk and takes a sip of his own drink. “‘My Cousin Vinny’ and ‘Liar, Liar’ are comedies first and foremost.”

“Hell yeah, get’em, Fordham Law,” Fin says with a clap. Rafael looks gobsmacked, pouting at the hole made in his argument, his eyes widening for a brief moment before narrowing. Sonny just grins and takes one step around him to go back to his desk, but Rafael pointedly steps in his way.

“I was serious about a divorce the other day,” he threatens, even as he wraps an arm around Sonny’s waist and pulls him close, the farthest they allow PDA. “I thought you agreed with me.”

“I do. But I also see why they would—”

“You’re a traitor.”

Sonny laughs softly. “I think you just like to criticize things. You make some good points, but I’m starting to think you do it to hear yourself talk.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He checks his watch and cringes at the time. “But unfortunately, this conversation will have to wait for later. I have a meeting in thirty minutes.”

“I wonder when I’ll see you again.” He says it with a wistful sigh, gazing somewhere in the distance, but his teasing is abruptly cut off with a slap to his chest.

“Don’t even start. I know it’s a joke, but it’s a weak one, and you say it every time I leave the house—”

Sonny kisses the top of his head. “So grumpy. You want me to walk you down?”

“If you’re able to. I don’t want to fuel your sorrow over our separation any more than you already have.”

Sonny walks Rafael to the elevator, and then to the front door, and then to the Lyft ride waiting for him outside. He probably would have ridden with him to Hogan Place if Rafael hadn’t talked him out of it, promising a raincheck on the conversation. Although to be fair, Sonny is more focused on getting just one more kiss from the man he loves before he gets in the car to head to work.

It certainly explains why, after a day crammed with paperwork and corroborating statements, a DVD falls in front of his desk and nearly skirts his pen across his notepad.

“I was going to wait until you got home, but I got impatient,” Rafael explains casually, falling into the chair beside Sonny’s desk. He must have already left work—it’s two hours after he gets off, and he’s gotten better about staying cooped up in his office for evenings. “I thought about mentioning ‘Kramer vs Kramer’ earlier, but I forgot about it until Carmen mentioned it when I got in.”

“Have you seen it?” Sonny asks, keeping his eyes on his computer screen. The faster he finishes up, the faster he can get home with Rafael under his arm and wrap him up in a warm blanket.

“Meryl Streep is in it. Of course, I saw it. It’s been a while, but I have an incredible memory.”

“I’ve heard as much.”

Rafael smirks. “Do you want to hear my criticism now, or would you rather me hold it over your head until we get home?”

Sonny eyes him with a doubting glare. “Tell me. I know you can’t wait.”

The spark in striking green eyes practically consumes Sonny, he loves him so much, and he leans forward with a bright smirk. “‘Kramer vs Kramer’ was released in ‘79, plenty of time for the government to realize women should have rights. Not only is there no talk of joint custody, but there’s no mention of what the kid wants.”

“I’m sure Billy is upset that his parents’ fictional divorce did not follow the Constitution.”

“I would be. I’d file for a mistrial.”

“And I’ll make sure the judge is impeached and the prosecutor disbarred.” Sonny saves the file he’s working on and closes the window. “Case closed.”

Rafael smiles. Sonny starts to organize his papers but a hand on his notepad stops him. “You can reorganize tomorrow. A couch and a husband are waiting for you, and I have it on good authority that both would love to have your undivided attention.”

“Mm. I can’t wait to get to him. Maybe he has a blanket waiting for me too.” Rafael nudges him, and Sonny laughs as he stands. He grabs his coat to make a show of leaving. “Are you gonna judge other films for having inaccurate court scenes?”

“Not tonight, unless you want me to.” He grabs his briefcase with one hand and entwines the other with Sonny’s. “I was thinking we could watch one of those cop shows. ‘CSI’ maybe, or even ‘Blue Bloods,’ see what a real mustache is supposed to look like.”

Sonny cringes at both suggestions. He used to enjoy cop dramas, and depending on the show or the time he has, he’ll sit through one for something mindless. But it was easier to enjoy when he was jumping between boroughs, and since he has no plans of leaving Manhattan anytime soon, he grew out of the habit. “Or we could not. Maybe we can watch something that actually, y’know, does crime shows right.”

Rafael fails to bite back a snort. “What, was it the mustache comment?”

“You know how I feel about ‘Blue Bloods.’ The cops take a perp down without getting loaded with questions from IAB, there has to be some sort of conflict of interest whenever one of them does something wrong. It’s messy.”

“Ah. And I thought I was the only one who got mad at inaccurate portrayals of his job.”

Sonny stops and stares at Rafael, who’s looking up at him with long-awaited affected by their separation at work and the hope of what’s to come at home. He could see the underlying teasing drive in his words, the way they were meant to softly provoke him and nothing else. Probably to make a point that Rafael getting upset with inaccurate law practice in films was okay because Sonny was equally as upset over portrayals of police officers. “Fair point, counselor.”

“Thank you, counselor.” Rafael kisses his cheek.

The pair walk out of the squad room to take the subway home, but they have to return upstairs to get the DVD from Sonny’s desk. And the elevator takes too long, so they end up idling and missing their train. It takes all their energy to not flirt on each other in the cab taking them home, but the promise to spend time together—and share more words over poor portrayals of their job—is enough to hold them over.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, "Twelve Angry Men" is a beautiful film; Barba refers to the 1957 version which is the superior version in my opinion
> 
> Thank you again to soul_writerr for tweeting about Real Lawyer Reacts Rafael Barba <3
> 
> And now that the thought of The Squad fighting over "Die Hard" being a Christmas movie I'm going to go suffer in silence until that masterpiece is crafted


End file.
